Kaze no Kizu
by Kaggyome38
Summary: Finally Yuri proposed to Sora. Before visiting a friend in Paris he founds out Sora's pregnant. The two are happy until one night when Sora get's a call from Ken. What could ruin their life if not Yuri's dead? But is he really dead?
1. Chapter 1Proposal

**Disclaimer: We don't own Kaleido Stage but, we wished we did.**

**Kaze no Kizu**

**Surprise and propose **

**by kaggyome38 &**

**Star Racer**

Sora entered Kaleido Stage to see Mia and Anna waiting for her. The two where already dressed for the new show. Mia was wearing an orange angel costume like the one she wore when she did the Angel Maneuver, Anna was wearing a demon costume like Leon's was when he played in _The Samurai and the princess_ (**A/N: **Sorry we forgot the name. Hope it's the right one.), only her's was violet.

"What took you so long?" asked Anna.

"It's the last time we can practice." spoke Mia hitting Sora in the head with the script.

"Sorry..." mumbled Sora.

"Well what are you waiting?" asked the two taking her by the wrists and dragging her to change.

The two started dressing her and doing her hair. Sora knew this was an important show for Mia. She wrote it after the two start dating. _How lucky is Mia... She has a man who loves her but...I..._ As they finished dressing her she looked in the mirror. Her eyes wide seeing the girl in her front. That wasn't the Sora she always knew. No, in her front was a beautiful 18 years old girl not an 18 years old tomboy girl.

She was wearing a violet-blue skirt short in the front and long in the back with it curling around the feet a little and a aqua bra that looked like the one she wear in Swan Lake. She head as well an aquamarine hagoromo( celestial maiden rob). Her hair was up in a bun and she had earrings in the shape of Ceres mana(**A/N: **She's from Ayashi no Ceres). Indeed she looked like a real celestial maiden.

"One more thing." said Anna shifting her pink lips

"Now you really are perfect." spoke Mia looking at Sora

"You look beautiful." hearing somebody's voice Sora turned to see none other then Ken "Now let's go."

Nodding their heads the three runes as fast they could to the stage. _The celestial being _was a story about a tennyo(celestial maiden) and a demon. The two meet when the tennyo danced for the moon. From that night the two developed feelings for each other and continued to see. The tennyo is killed one day by a human and the demon has to save her spirit. It was their story.

Sora danced so gracefully in the arena that all the men and women that worked for Kaleido Stage looked with lust(men's) or jealousy(women's). Sakura(cherry) and white bara(rose) petals surrounded her.

It was Yuri's turn as he entered the stage. He was wearing something that resembled he's clothes when he played Romeo and Juliet with Layla only the color was black. The two start jumping from each other like they where dancing. The trapeze's fell every where. Nodding their heads the two grabbed the closest trapeze and both begun to swing back and forth. In the control room Kalos and Sarah smiled to each other. The two knew why Yuri wanted them to practice.

Sora jumped on another bar at the same time Yuri's hands landed next to her. Surprised by his action Sora jumped to another bar but, as earlier Yuri landed next to her. Beginning to get scared Sora jumped on the multicolor cords. Yuri joined her soon.

"Yuri what are you doing? This isn't how we practiced." she said

Yuri smiled warmly at her and offered her a pure white rose. Taking it Sora didn't expected what came next.

"Naegino Sora, would you like to spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked as the roses petals fell revealing a silver ring with a diamond in the star shape

Smiling at him Sora jumped in his arms hugging him. It was the best day of her life. Sakura petals fell on them as the two had their first kiss. It was simple and gentle but, it expresses the two feelings. Everybody stepped on the stage and applauded the two lovers who where in their little world. All except Leon. He sat away from the stage and the two. Anger was the emotion from his eyes. He was pissed off now. How could that idiot propose to _**HIS**_ women.

Back on the stage nobody wished the two to not marry. They where the perfect match. The handsome, intelligent and rich men, Yuri Killian and the sweet, cheerful and carrying , Naegino Sora. The two where made for each other.

Layla steeped on the stage making everybody silent. She was wearing a brown skirt and a black shirt. On her nose she had a pair of black sunglasses.

"Congratulation, brother." he said shocking everyone except Kalos

"Yuri, what does she mean by brother?" asked Anna

"Layla is my younger sister. We have the same mothers but, different fathers. Our mother divorced my father at my birth then she married Layla's father."

"Wow..." was the single thin that escaped everyone's lips

Sora was glad to hear that Layla liked Yuri because he was her brother so she ran in Layla's arms hugging her. The two start smiling happy that they would become sisters-in-law. Anna, Mia, Ken, Marrion and Jonathan ran to them. The girls talked about how lucky she was and Ken tried to make them stop.

Yuri came slowly with Kalos and Sarah. He was glad the tennyo of his life accepted his propose. But more then that he was glad to know the Sora would be by his side forever. Sora looked at Yuri then hugged him tight never wanting to let go.

All the persons that where on the stage nod their heads then yelled: "CONGRATULATIONS!"

**End**

**Review and tell as what you think about our story. It's a Yuri/Sora our favorite pairing from Kaleido Stage. Hope everyone would like our tribute. But, don't forget this story has some dramatic parts. Sayonara **


	2. Chapter 2Lake Lemon

**Disclaimer: We don't own Kaleido Star in this world but, in our world... cocky grin **

**Kaze no Kizu**

**Surprise and propose **

**by kaggyome38 &**

**Star Racer**

Sora was in Yuri's red car. Yuri proposed to her days ago but, still the memory brought her pleasant moments. From the first day at Kaleido Stage she had loved him. I mean who wouldn't? His beautiful blonde hair and those ocean blue eyes made her melt every time they looked at her. Every time he would touch her a strange sensation would make her fell lust and desire for the handsome 22 years old boy.

Sora didn't know that her future husband thought the same. The first time he saw her was with Ken. She didn't know it but, he always watched her with the corner of his eye or when nobody was paying attention. He wanted so many times to make her his. To make her scream his name and only his but, after the incident with Kalos he was ashamed to come confess his feelings. He had his opportunity when she came to learn the Angel Maneuver but he couldn't. Ken was there and he knew the feelings he had for Sora. He waited so much and now she was his.

"Where are we going Yuri?" asked Sora snapping him from his thoughts.

"It's a secret." he said not looking at her.

She nodded and looked out the window. The same feeling that only Yuri' could make her feel with his touch rushed to her making her heart beat faster and faster. She felt something between her legs but ignored it. The two arrived at that place minutes later. Getting out the car Yuri took Sora's hand then he leads her somewhere.

Gasping Sora couldn't believe what she saw. In her front was a big waterfall about 8-9 meters. The little lake she formed was full of crimson rose petals and pure white petals. Jasmine candles surrounded the little lake. She blushed at the image before her eyes then tuned her gaze at Yuri.

Seeing a good opportunity Yuri bent down kissing those softly lips he lust so many years. He removed some hair from her neck and kissed her flesh. His soft lips on her skin made her shiver. His hot breath caressed her neck while he softly nibbled at her ear lobe. Her nipples hardened and her stomach clenched. A mere touch from him can evoke her desires making her needy with want. He kissed her ear and move towards her neck. He nipped at it softly caressing her flesh with his soft lips creating raw and fresh desires within her. His hands slid down her shoulders and held her securely to him by her waist.

He slowly sucked at the juncture of her neck. She moaned. Needs flamed inside her and she could feel the familiar wetness in her thighs. All thoughts of resisting slowly leaved her being and she found herself submit to his touch. After finishing his torture Yuri gave Sora a French kiss. It was short and fast, Sora chickening out on it a little. The second was more slower and more sensual, making her very aroused. Opening her mouth more to him, she allowed Yuri to explore with his tongue every inch of her mouth. After a few moments she broke the kiss to breath.

Yuri smiled seeing her blush. He knew she was a virgin and as well knew that he won't force her do anything she didn't desire.

"If you want to stop now I understand." he said looking at her

"No, it's fine."

Nodding his head Yuri kissed her lips but, before she could respond, he trails them across her cheek and down her neck, where he bit softly making her gasp in pleasure. He continued to suck on her neck leaving a mark to show that he had claimed her. Sora tilted her head to the side and panted as the trails of kisses continued down her shoulder that was exposed from the shirt she wore. her breath picked up a little matching her heartbeat. She felt warm and where he touched her she lingered with a sense of longing.

Sora played with his hair as he kissed he neck. He sat her on the ground then slowly, rubbing across her sides and front as they did so. Finally what seemed like an eternity to her, she finally felt him touch her breast for the first time. The sensation was a rush. She felt shy, embarrassed, and eager all the same time. Even if it was just a glance of his hands, the thought of being intimate with him made her feel happier than she'd been when he proposed to her. The second touch was a little longer, hands gently cupping the underside of her breast and massaging slowly. The moan escaped her without warning , embarrassing her very much.

Yuri started unbuttoning her shirt making her peach bra view. Bending over between her breast and just a little above he planted a kiss. Sora squeaked in surprise and leaned back against the soft grass, placing her hands onto his head and through his hair. He waited a moment to see if she would pull him back but when she didn't he leaned forward again and slowly licked down between her breasts. Yuri pulled her bra off and took her left nipple into his mouth quickly, lashing his tongue over it. Sora closed her eyes and tried to keep her moans down, but failed miserable.

"Oh god!" the cry escaped her lips loudly, embarrassing the girl horribly, but she couldn't resist. Yuri slipped his hand under her skirt touching her private area. The action made her shoulders shake lightly. She bit her upper lip to keep from moaning to loudly. Removing her skirt and her panties Yuri kissed her lips again. After that his hands gently went to her legs and pressed them apart slowly. The girl blushed and swallowed, looking down at him. When his nose reached her area she smiled and decided to just do what her body told her. Those feelings running through her where to good to stop now. Setting her hand on his head to approve his new action she felt him calming down. Only then he opened his mouth and run his tongue out over her area.

The feeling was great, new and exciting as well intoxicating. The simple move was repeated again and again, each time making her breathe deeper. Sora gave up on suppressing her breath and gave long slow pants of air as he pleased her. Her legs shook ever so slightly and soon she found them on his back, crossed at the ankles. His hands went back to her legs, where he supported her while licking. Her own hands had found her breast and after a small mental debate, started rubbing them herself.

Minutes passed by for them and ever so slowly Sora farther down to him, not caring about anything else at the moment. Her small moans got a little bit louder, making her realize that she was about to have her first orgasm. Closing her eyes tight, she blushed hard at the thought of having it while he was licking her but couldn't bring herself to do anything but encourage him to continue. The feeling got stronger and before she knew it, her hands gripped his hair tightly and she leaned forward, panting his name and shivering. He seemed to understand her and moved his licking up a little more before shifting and pressing a finger into her. The move made her cry out in pleasure. Yuri went faster on her, moving his finger in and out as best he could while still licking her at the same time. The combination soon took its toll on her and Sora inhaled sharply thought her nose as her body tensed up. Everything that he had built up in her was released all at once in a few seconds of pure bliss. When the moment passed she exhaled through her mouth, feeling more content than she could ever remember.

Yuri slowly cleaned her with his tongue, sending shivers up her spine while she tried to recover. It took her a moment but finally she was able to sit up and gently encourage him to lean up as well, where she kissed him soundly.

"That felt wonderful." she said shy and soft

"I'm glad. Take off all the clothes you still have." he spoke pulling his clothes off of him

Picking her bridal still he entered the lake. There Yuri let her in the crystal water. Backing her against a rock he looked at her. Nodding her head Sora kissed him on the lips. He pressed his manhood then shafts her gently. The two moaned out at the same time. Pulling her closely in a hug he kissed her forehead. He knew it will hurt her very much so didn't dare to continue until she kissed him passionately. He restarts this time her hips rocked on him slowly, each of them moaning loudly. Yuri wrapped her tightly in a hug and started to match her rocking with his own. The move made her purr.

Sora wrapped her legs around him allowing him to trust in more better. Her hands where around his neck and the two kissed passionately. They quickened their pace climaxing at the same time. Yuri looked at Sora and smiled. He took her out of the water but not on the north side of it. Taking her to the south side she gasped in surprise. In her front where a picnic basket, near it was a champagne bottle and a big sleeping bag. Looking at Yuri Sora kissed his lips.

"I love you, Yuri."

"I love you too, angel."

**End**

**Thanks all those who review. See you next time. Until then bye.**


End file.
